ploverfandomcom-20200214-history
モジュール:Fallback
local p = {} local langlist = require('Module:Fallbacklist') -- _langSwitch This function is the core part of the LangSwitch template. Example usage from Lua: text = _langSwitch({en='text in english', pl='tekst po polsku'}, lang) Parameters: args - table with translations by language lang - desired language (often user's native language) Error Handling: function p._langSwitch(args, lang) -- args: table of translations -- Return error if there is not default and no english version if not args.en and not args.default then if args.nocat '1' then return 'LangSwitch Error: no default' else return 'LangSwitch Error: no defaultCategory:LangSwitch template without default version' end end -- get language (either stated one or user's default language) if not lang then return 'LangSwitch Error: no lang' -- must become proper error end -- get the list of accepetable language (lang + those in lang's fallback chain) and check their content local langList = mw.language.getFallbacksFor(lang) table.insert(langList,1,lang) table.insert(langList, 'default') for _, language in ipairs(langList) do if argslanguage '~' then return '' elseif argslanguage and argslanguage ~= '' then return argslanguage end end end --langSwitch|en=text in english|pl=tekst po polsku|lang= }} Parameters: frame.args - table with translations by language frame.args.lang - desired language (often user's native language) Error Handling: function p.langSwitch(frame) -- version to be used from wikitext args = frame.args -- if no expected args provided than check parent template/module args if args.en nil and args.default nil and args.nocat nil then args = mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent().args end if args.lang and args.lang ~= '' then lang = args.lang else -- get user's chosen language lang = frame:callParserFunction( "int", "lang" ) end args.lang = nil return p._langSwitch(args, lang) end --autotranslate|base=|lang= }} Parameters: frame.args.base - base page name frame.args.lang - desired language (often user's native language) Error Handling: function p.autotranslate(frame) local args = frame.args if not args.lang or args.lang '' then args.lang = frame:callParserFunction( "int", "lang" ) -- get user's chosen language end local langList = mw.language.getFallbacksFor(args.lang) table.insert(langList,1,args.lang) -- find base page local base = args.base if not base or base '' then return 'Base page not provided for autotranslate' end if not mw.ustring.find(base,':') then -- if base page does not indicate namespace base = 'Template:' .. base -- than assume it is a template end -- find base template language subpage local page = nil for _, language in ipairs(langList) do if mw.title.new(base .. '/' .. language).exists then page = base .. '/' .. language -- returns only the page break end end if not page then return string.format('no fallback page found for autotranslate (base=%s, lang=%s)', args.base, args.lang) end -- repack args in a standard table local inArgs = {} for field, value in pairs(args) do inArgsfield = value; end -- Transclude with template arguments the same as the ones passed to template. inArgs.base = nil return frame:expandTemplate{ title = page, args = inArgs } end --[[ translatelua Allows easy translation or internalization of pages in Lua. Example Usage from a template: }}} Parameters: frame.args.1 - name of translation module frame.args.2 - field name of the structure in Module:frame.args.1 to use frame.args.lang - desired language (often user's native language) Error Handling: ]] function p.translatelua(frame) local lang = frame.args.lang local page = require('Module:' .. mw.text.trim(frame.args1)) -- page should only contain a simple of translations if not lang or mw.text.trim(lang) '' then lang = frame:callParserFunction( "int", "lang" ) end if frame.args2 then page = page[mw.text.trim(frame.args2)] end return p._langSwitch(page, lang) end -- fblist Similar to mw.language.getFallbacksFor(lang) but uses Commons old fallback chain Parameters: lang - desired language (often user's native language) Error Handling: function p.fblist(lang) -- list the full fallback chain from a language to en local fbtable = p.fallbackloop{ lang:lower() } table.insert(fbtable, 'default') table.insert(fbtable, 'en') return fbtable end function _inArray(x, t) for i, v in ipairs(t) do if v x then return i end end return -1 end function p.fallbackloop(fbtable) --list of fallback languages in string format (more convenient than tables) local changes = false for i, j in ipairs(fbtable) do local seq = langlistj if seq then for k, l in ipairs(seq) do if _inArray(l, fbtable) -1 then table.insert(fbtable, l) changes = true end end end end if changes then return p.fallbackloop(fbtable) end return fbtable end return p